A Football Association
by hooksandyellowbugs
Summary: Emma meets Killian Jones, a high-profile football/soccer player and finds herself falling for him quickly despite her apprehensions and the fact that he lives 3500 miles away.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Once Upon A Time (to be honest I never really saw the point of these)**

 **Chapter 1 - A Sly Bastard**

The Hotel restaurant was beginning to clear out by the time Emma gave up on her "date" showing up and moved over to the bar. It was an odd and unfamiliar feeling for her, getting stood up by a skip, but given her history she knew there were worse things than losing out on a pay-check. She was confident she'd get the guy anyway, even if it took a little more effort than a honey trap.

By the time the bartender took her order (scotch neat) she had resolved herself to a limit of one, knowing that she had to get home to Henry. She was fortunate enough to have friends that were willing to babysit late on a Friday night so she could work and she wouldn't allow herself to take advantage of that by getting buzzed at the hotel bar. Tonight it was Elsa watching Henry, which was usual on weekends seeing as Ruby usually had pre-existing plans and chose to take the odd weeknight's Emma had to work.

Knowing she had people she trusted to take care of her son made Emma's job much easier, or at least as easy as chasing down bail skippers could be, but alas tonight it all seemed to go to waste.

/

He couldn't believe his luck, and the huge deal he finalized just a few hours earlier wasn't the reason why. No, the reason came in the form of a blonde woman in a pink dress that embodied the term "if looks could kill." She'd entered the restaurant close to the forty-five minute mark of his celebratory dinner and he'd spent the last forty-five minutes stealing glances at her from a couple tables away.

About fifteen minutes after arriving she began checking the time regularly and with each passing minute he began to wonder what kind of git would stand up a woman like that. It was hard to stop himself from hoping that the guy wasn't just stuck in traffic, so he didn't.

A half-hour in she moved to the bar, seeming angry at being stood up, but not at all distraught by it as most people would be. And damn it if that didn't increase his desire to speak to her ten-fold. He immediately started thinking of an exit strategy, needing this dinner to end before the blonde disappeared from the hotel all together.

An unsatisfactory amount of time later, after not bothering to argue about the bill, a few good-natured handshakes and convincing his agent that he was simply going to have a drink at the bar as the wine during dinner hadn't done it for him (no I don't need company, thank you) he was joyously making his way over to the bar. Stomping down what he knew was a stupid grin he slid onto the stool next to the beautiful blonde.

/

Emma regretted her decision to extend her limit to two the moment her solitude was broken and she felt a distinctly male presence slide onto the stool next to her. She angled herself away and rolled her eyes because of course, of course, she can't sit alone at a bar and enjoy a drink without some wanna be Lothario trying to pick her up.

Steeling herself she faced forward again, catching a peak of him out of the corner of her eye. He was handsome, she'd give him that, and well off judging by the crispness of his no doubt two thousand dollar suit and expensive hair cut. There was something distinctly roguish about the stranger as well with his neatly stubbled jaw and clear blue eyes. Emma guessed that he was the type of man that was used to getting what he wanted and pre-Henry she would have been a more then willing participant, but now he was barking up the wrong tree.

The bartender took notice of him quickly, probably having learnt to recognise the rich early and hoping for a good tip.

"Rum neat, please," the man spoke for the first time.

The accent caught Emma off guard but she didn't bother being surprised by it because of course roguish rich guy was also British. Why not, right? Emma internally rolled her eyes and took a long sip from her glass.

He seemed to notice her dwindling drink and took the opportunity to finally speak to her.

"Can I get you another, love?" he asked, as his own drink was placed in front of him. The bartender paused for a moment waiting for her answer.

"Nope," she replied curtly.

His face grew contemplative for a moment before an amused chuckle fell from his lips and he waved the bartender away. She was pleasantly surprised by the fact that he didn't push and decided that perhaps he wouldn't be the worst person to spend a few minutes with while she finished her drink.

"Do you have a name, love?"

"Yes," she replied but didn't continue. His face got that same contemplative look again, and she knew he was trying very hard to figure her out. He gave a short nod when he seemed to realise that she wasn't actually going to tell him what it was.

"Well I'm Killian, if you were wondering. Not that I was entertaining the thought that you might have been," he said teasingly and for the first time Emma actually allowed a small smile to grace her lips. It was short lived. She couldn't remember the last time she had simply sat and flirted with a guy she wasn't trying to slap handcuffs on, but she did remember why it had been so long and she knew it was time to call it a night.

"I have to get home to my son."

It was her escape line, and it never failed to scare guys away. At least up until this moment it had never failed. Killian just seen fit to turn towards her on his stool in challenge, almost daring her to come up with something better if she wanted to get him to run.

"Does that usually work?" Killian asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, actually, but I get the idea that you won't be so easily deterred."

"Hmm, you're rather observant."

"You have to be in my line of work. If I couldn't read men, I'd be out of the job," she mumbled into her glass as she finished it off, only realising she'd opened up a line of conversation when it was too late.

"And pray tell, what is it exactly that you do?" Killian asked, genuine interest lacing his voice, which in the end was the only reason she answered him.

"I'm a bail-bondsperson."

Emma watched as Killian's head tilted slightly, then quickly, he raised his glass to his mouth and finished it off in one go, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. When he finished his eyes returned to Emma's and a grin covered his lips.

"Love, the next time you want to scare a man off, open with that."

She tried to fight her smile, but this guy was charming and handsome and it was quickly getting to her. For the first time in years Emma found herself wanting to stay and get to know a man, but the knowledge of her son at home and all the pain she'd gone through to have and keep him reminded her that she couldn't. It was too dangerous.

"I'll keep that in mind, but for now I really do have to get home to my son," Emma said earnestly as she reached for her purse, hoping to pay quickly and make a hasty exit.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" Killian asked, causing Emma to pause in the exploration of her small purse. She weighed the pros and cons in her head for a moment before responding.

"Emma, my name is Emma," she didn't bother with a last name seeing as he hadn't either.

"Well, Emma, I'm going to write my name and number down on this napkin," he spoke, grabbing the napkin in question and pulling a sharpie from his pocket. Emma was too distracted by his boldness to wonder about why he would carry such a thing around, "and I'm going to leave it here on the bar and hope that you take it after a walk away, because trust me when I say that I really don't want someone else to find it. Then I'm gonna go back up to my hotel room and hope that you call me before Monday, because that's when I go back to London."

He slid the napkin a little closer but not close enough for her to feel pressured to take it and then smoothly stood and offered her a small nod.

"It was nice meeting you, Emma."

He was gone before Emma could reply. She stared down at the napkin 'Killian Jones' written neatly across it and his number written just as neatly below. Finally she tore her eyes away and caught the bartender's attention. Digging into her purse she pulled out her credit card to pay but stopped short when the bartender spoke.

"That's not necessary, miss."

"What," Emma asked, staring at him blankly and blinking a few times.

"It's been taken care of."

Realisation dawned on Emma quickly.

"That bastard payed for my drinks didn't he?" The nerve of Killian Jones had her scrunching the napkin up in anger. The bartender seemed to notice her frustration and gave a swift reply before making an even quicker escape.

"If it makes you feel any better he payed for the whole bar."

Emma's jaw dropped and her hand released the vice like grip it had on the napkin.

"Sly bastard," Emma mumbled as she shoved the napkin into her purse.

She purposely mentioned nothing of the incident to Elsa when she got home.

/


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick note, Henry is 7 in this story because it picks up when Emma is 25, not because she had him when she was older.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Chapter 2 - The Results**

Saturday morning came after a restless night's sleep and Emma found herself distracted with thoughts of a certain dark-haired Brit, and no matter how hard she tried to push them down she still burnt the eggs.

"Mom? Mommy?," Henry tried to get her attention as he stood beside her. With a firm shake of her head Emma looked down at her seven year old son. "Can I have cereal?" he asked. Emma peered at the charred remains of what used to be eggs before giving Henry a nod.

"Yeah, cereal sounds like a great idea, kid. What do you want?" she asked.

"Captain Crunch!" he yelled enthusiastically.

She should have guessed.

He waited patiently while she poured two bowls of Captain Crunch and added milk, then joined him at the table.

"You still want to go to the zoo with, Avery and his mom today, right?" she asked between bites. Henry nodded excitedly.

"Are you coming with us?"

"Not this time, kid. I've got some work to do."

"Okay," Henry replied dejectedly, a short breath later he was speaking up again, "Did you catch that man last night?"

The kid was too smart for his own good and no matter how hard she tried to hide what she did from him, so he wouldn't worry, he still seemed to have an extensive understanding of her job. With a resigned sigh she answered him.

"Not yet, but I will."

"I know."

The certainty in his voice made her smile. Knowing that her son had that much faith in her made her feel like perhaps she was doing something right. She just hoped that Henry's faith in her translated to more than just her job.

/

Three hours later Emma was hunched over her laptop at the breakfast bar, trying to find a new angle on her skip from last night. She was considering contacting him again, but she wasn't sure if he was on to her or not and if she could avoid another 'date' she would.

At the thought of a date her eyes subconsciously searched out her purse while her mind drifted to the napkin inside or more importantly the name written on it. She knew she was capable of finding out anything she would need to know about the man but wondered if it was morally wrong to Google a man she met at a bar. It wouldn't be the first time and most certainly wouldn't be the last, but something about this one felt different. Stubbornly telling herself that she wasn't going out with him anyway so she didn't have to feel guilty about it, Emma opened Google and typed 'Killian Jones' into the search engine. Sure that it would take more then a Google search to dig up the real dirt and assuring herself that she wouldn't take it that far.

She was wrong.

"88 million results. That can't be right."

But it was. A quick look at the profile beside all the links confirmed that. A picture of Killian Jones smiling back at her. Emma wasted no time opening the Wikipedia page and browsing through it.

"Killian Patick Jones, born April 11th, 1986, is an Irish born professional footballer..." Emma read aloud.

Without thinking she reached for her phone, and dialed Ruby's number.

"Hey, Em. What's up?" Ruby answered immediately.

"Umm, are you doing anything right now?" Emma asked, her eyes still searching frantically over her computer screen.

"No. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking we could get lunch."

"Yeah, of course. Should I call Elsa?" Ruby asked.

"Always."

"Kay, see you in...a half hour, at the usual place?" she phrased the second half of her sentenced as a question.

"Sounds good," Emma assured and after exchanging quick goodbyes she hung up.

Emma spent the next half hour in a slight daze. She dressed herself in a pair of jean shorts and a grey t-shirt, foregoing her usual effort. She grabbed her keys and some cash from her purse and after a short pause folded the napkin and stuffed it into her back pocket.

It was a short walk to the bistro from her apartment so in no time she was joining Elsa at a table outside, not surprised to see she was the first one there, despite being the last to know. In all the time she'd known Elsa she had always been immaculately put together, prepared for anything at a moments notice and punctual to a tee. Ruby often joked that she must have been a queen in a former life. Emma was the first to admit that she carried herself with the poise of one.

"Hey," Emma said as she took the seat across from Elsa, relieved there was an awning overhead that offered a little reprieve from the beating sun.

"Hi. No, Henry today?"

"He went to the Zoo with a friend and his mom."

"And you didn't go with them?" Elsa inquired.

"I had some work to do on a case."

"And yet here you are not doing it," Elsa replied, amused.

"Yeah, something happened." Elsa's face took on an expression of concern, "It's fine. Nothing bad. I'll tell you everything when Ruby gets here."

"Speaking of," Elsa said, nodding her head in the direction behind Emma's chair.

"Hey," Ruby said as she approached the table, gracefully stepping between two tables and purposely choosing the chair that faced the road. Ruby never liked to miss any action or any attractive men that happened to be walking by, she needed to see it all, or know it all. "You guys haven't ordered yet have you?"

"No, we haven't been here long?" Elsa replied for the both of them.

"Good. So what's wrong?" Ruby asked, looking directly at Emma.

"What? What makes you think somethings wrong?"

"It's Saturday, which means this conversation couldn't wait until Wednesday. So obviously something big happened," Ruby explained.

"Maybe I just wanted to have lunch with my best friends." Elsa shot her a look that clearly said 'stop stalling' so with a sigh Emma delved in, "Okay, so something may have happened...or someone happened."

Ruby practically squealed, and Emma couldn't have been more relieved when the waitress approached their table, stopping Ruby's interrogation before it could even begin.

"The usual ladies. One grilled cheese with onion rings, a bacon cheeseburger with fries, and a spinach salad." The girls shared a short look to confirm before Elsa spoke up.

"Yes, please."

"And to drink, two Ice Teas and a lemonade?" The three women nodded in tandem. "Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks." The young brunette bounced away, far to perky for someone working in this heat, at least in Emma's opinion.

"When did you meet someone?" Elsa asked.

"And why did you wait until now to tell us?" Ruby jumped in.

"I only met him last night," Elsa's eyes widened at this but before she could say anything Emma continued," and no he's not a skip, I have not sunk that low." Emma ignored Elsa's relieved sigh. "My guy never showed up so I decided to have a drink at the bar which is when I met mister tall, dark, and handsome. I know that sounds cliche but I'm pretty sure he's the reason people say that."

"So when are you going to see him again," Ruby asked excitedly.

"I'm not." Emma replied flatly. The looks she received back from her friends were equal parts confused and disappointed. The bubbly waitress chose that moment to return with their drinks. Emma thanked her as she set them down.

"You're very welcome. Your meals will be ready shortly." And with that she was off again.

"If you never plan on seeing this guy again, why are we here talking about him?" Elsa asked without missing a beat.

"I told you I stayed home to work," Elsa nodded," well I got curious, and you know me, once I get something into my head I have to know. So I googled him." Ruby giggled but surprisingly didn't interrupt, "I figured there wouldn't be much. I mean the guy was clearly rich so maybe a link to a website or a few business headlines..." Emma trailed off.

"But?" Ruby pushed.

"88 million results."

"Are you sure? Maybe you spelt his name wrong." Elsa said, always the level-headed one.

"I didn't. It was him, pictures and everything."

"So who is he?" Ruby was leaning so far forward at this point Emma would be surprised if she was still touching the chair. She took a moment to take the napkin out of her pocket, not for dramatic effect but simply because she needed her friends to tell her that she was right about the name written on it.

"Killian Jones," she replied, pushing the napkin forward. The only responses her words garnered was a jaw drop from Ruby and a series of blinks from Elsa. They remained like that for so long Emma was actually beginning to feel concerned. Before either of them spoke again the waitress returned, setting their food down in front of each of them.

"Can I get you ladies anything else?"

Realising her friends hadn't recovered yet Emma took it upon herself to reply.

"No, thank you. This is all for now."

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything else."

With that they were alone again and Ruby sprang back to life.

"Killian Jones? The Irish Soccer Player?" she practically screamed, drawing a few looks. Emma shrugged and waited for any unwanted attention to drift away before responding.

"I guess so. We talked for five minutes, he didn't tell me what he did at the time."

"I can't believe Killian Jones hit on you and you had no idea who he was." Ruby said indignantly.

"Well I don't watch much soccer, so..."

"He did a cover for ESPN's Body Issue," Ruby continued.

"I don't really read ESPN Magazine much."

"He was People Magazine's sexiest man alive last year."

Elsa nodded along at this as if it were common knowledge and Emma should have known. Perhaps she should have but Emma had never put much stock into the lives of celebrity's. And why should she? Who needs to know who People Magazine says is the sexiest man alive, it's not like he's going to sit next to you at a bar or something. Joke's on her apparently.

Emma began to eat and watched uneasily as Ruby mumbled under her breath, something about 'completely unbelievable' and 'why couldn't she be so lucky.' She was rapidly searching her phone and her eyes lit up momentarily, indicating that she had found what she was looking for. Emma choked on an onion ring when Ruby thrust her phone into her face, a picture of Killian Jones wearing nothing but a strategically placed soccer ball taking up the screen. Emma coughed and tried to catch her breath before taking a few soothing sips of her lemonade.

"Did you have to show me that while I'm eating?" Emma asked and glared at Ruby. Ruby scoffed and leaned over to eagerly show Elsa the same picture.

"Yeah, because you've totally lost your appetite now." The sarcasm was dripping from Ruby's voice.

If Emma were honest with herself she would admit that the image had only managed to expand her appetite for something other than food. Seeing a near naked Killian Jones was definitely not an effective method of getting him off her mind.

"You should call him?" Elsa spoke finally.

"What?"

"What's the worst that could happen? You get a free dinner at an expensive restaurant and a nice night out with a guy you don't have chase at the end of the night," Elsa explained.

"Yeah, one night were you don't have to run in your heels. I'll even watch Henry for you," Ruby offered.

"I don't know guys. I'd have to see him tomorrow, he said he's going back to London on Monday."

"See he's perfect for you. Rich, handsome, and leaving the country the next day," Ruby added with a shrug of her shoulders.

Emma rolled her eyes at that, but knew all too well how true it was. Usually when she went out with a guy she would actively have to avoid him after, at least until he got the hint. This time it was different. If it didn't go well it didn't matter. He's getting on a plane on Monday and flying across the ocean. Surely she'll never have to see him again unless she wants to. But what if she does want to?

"Do you really think I should call him?" Emma asked, her question directed at Elsa. Ruby was already fully on board but Emma needed to know that Elsa truly thought this was a good idea too before she could agree.

"Absolutely Emma," Elsa spoke earnestly.

Ruby was holding her breath in the chair next to Emma's waiting for her answer. She was far more excited about this then Emma was, at least outwardly.

"Okay," Emma agreed.

Ruby's squeal caught the attention of the people around them for the second time that day but she hardly seemed to notice.

"Call him now," Ruby said, pushing the napkin towards her.

"Right here? With you breathing down my neck? I'll wait until later."

Ruby visibly deflated but shrugged and started picking at her food.

"Fine. Just don't chicken out," Ruby commanded.

After that the discussion shifted to Ruby's recent date with a doctor and Elsa's sister's upcoming wedding.

/

Emma put off calling as long has she could. Finishing up some work when she got home, then folding and putting away the pile of laundry that had been sitting on her living room chair for two whole days. No one ever accused Emma Swan of being neat. The time ticked away on her and before she knew it Avery's mom was dropping Henry of at the door and he was regaling her with tales of all the animals they had seen that day while they worked together to make tacos for dinner.

By the time they were done eating it was clear the exhaustion from the long day was catching up to Henry so Emma guided him to the bath before dressing him in his pj's and tucking him into bed promptly at eight. He was still talking about animals in between yawns when she kissed him good night and turned on his nightlight.

There's was no more stalling so Emma grabbed her phone from the coffee table and paced back and forth by the balcony door. She had three unread texts, two from Ruby and one from Elsa, all wondering if she'd called Killian yet. She replied to both of them informing them she was about to before pulling the napkin out of her pocket and slowing clicking each number. It took her a minute to hit the dial button and she stepped out onto her balcony while she waited for him to answer.

The phone rang for so long that Emma wasn't sure he was even going to answer before finally he did.

"Hello," Killian greeted through a wince.

"Hi, umm, is this Killian?" Emma asked.

"Emma?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Not many people have this number. I'm glad you called," he replied honestly.

"My friends convinced me to."

"Remind me to thank them."

He didn't seem put off by Emma's admittance that she needed to be convinced to call, something Emma was grateful for.

"So..." Emma trailed off and waited for him to fill in the blanks. Realising that she was not at all prepared to do the asking despite the fact that she had been the one to call.

"So I have plans tomorrow," Killian picked up seamlessly, "And I was hoping you would join me for them."

Emma released the breath she was holding and answered.

"That sounds great. Can I ask what these plans are?"

"You could, but I won't tell you. Don't what to ruin the surprise. What's say I pick you up at your place around noon? If that works for you," he replied playfully.

"Why don't you just tell me where we're going and I'll meet you there?"

"Not one you give up your address so easily, huh? How about we meet near where we're going that way we both win?"

"Okay. But just so you know, I hate surprises," Emma informed him sharply.

"I could have guessed," the smile on his face was clear even over the phone, "I'll text you the address."

"Yeah, sounds good," she hesitated before continuing, "See you tomorrow?"

"I look forward to it, love."

"Okay, goodnight then," Emma said when she couldn't think of any way to continue the conversation.

"Goodnight, Emma."

She could tell he was waiting for her to hang up first so after one more quick goodbye she hit the end call button. Quickly she sent a text to Ruby.

 **Emma: can u be here by 11?**

 **Ruby: that's early**

 **Emma: i know. if its too early i can ask Elsa**

 **Ruby: no, i'll b there. where's he taking you?**

 **Emma: don't know**

 **Ruby: mysterious. will u tell me about it when you get home?**

 **Emma: of course. see u tomorrow?**

 **Ruby: yup. goodnight**

 **Emma: night**

It took Emma two hours to fall asleep that night but she woke up the next morning feeling more excited then nervous. It was the first time in years she didn't find herself dreading a date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

 **Chapter 3 - The Not-Quite-A-Date**

Emma stepped out of the taxi in front of the Starbucks on the corner of Pearl St, scanning the surroundings for Killian. She didn't notice him immediately and for good reason. He was standing near the door in slim fit jeans and a white crew neck, a blue baseball cap was pulled low over his face and aviators covered his eyes. He was clearly trying to be incognito.

Emma smiled at the ridiculous nature of it and turned around to pay the taxi driver. She heard Killian's approach behind her and when she faced him again his mouth had formed a ridiculous smile.

"Hi," he greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hey. What are we doing here? Traffic was terrible, the cab ride took ages."

"It'll be worth it, I promise," Killian said as he ushered her towards the entrance of Starbucks.

"I really hope there's something after Starbucks."

"Not really. I'm a cheap date," he said jokingly and held the door open for them to enter.

The line was fairly short so it only took them a few minutes to reach the counter and place an order. The barista gave her and odd look when all she ordered was a simple hot chocolate with cinnamon but Killian didn't miss a beat when asking for a second.

On their way back out he took his first sip. Emma watched his face, waiting for a reaction. It seemed stupid but hot chocolate with cinnamon had been one of her favourites for as long as she could remember and she wanted him to like it.

"This is actually quite good."

"Hmm," Emma hummed in agreement, taking a sip of her own, "So where are we going?"

"It's a little bit of a walk from here but it shouldn't take us long," Killian said, pointing them in the right direction and starting off with a leisurely pace. Emma fell in beside him.

"Still not gonna tell me what we're doing are you?"

"Nope," he replied with a cheeky grin.

"Fine, but just so you know, you're not off to a very good start."

"I'm confident I'll make up for it."

They walked for a few minutes in comfortable silence. Killian guided the way to their destination all the while Emma tried to work out where it was they were going. She played up the fact that she hated surprises, and truthfully she did but this one she actually wasn't dreading. Emma was broken out of her wondering when Killian spoke again.

"So, bail-bonds huh? How you get into that?"

Being totally honest with him felt like a little too much for a first date so Emma went a little more vague.

"I sort of just fell into it really. I've always kind of had a knack for finding people. Figured I might as well make some money out of it." He nodded along at her explanation but didn't ask her to elaborate, "So what about you? What do you do?" Emma asked coolly, trying to play it off like she didn't already know.

If his expression didn't give away that he felt she was bullshitting his next words definitely did.

"You sure you don't already know?" he asked, his tone more resigned than condescending.

Emma took another sip of her hot chocolate to avoid making eye contact while she answered.

"To be honest, I didn't know until yesterday morning when I googled you."

"Do you google all of the men you go out with?" He teased.

"Oh my background checks are usually much more extensive. You should be lucky that I only ran your name through google. Then again it turned up a lot more information then I usually find." They were quiet for a few moments again before she continued, "Is it hard? Being recognised all the time?"

"Sometimes. Mostly when I want to do simple things. Like get groceries or go on a date," he nudged her shoulder at that and then he was coming to a stop in front of a crosswalk. Emma could see the pier across the street. "I used to like coming over here actually," Killian continued, "Football's not very popular in the States so it was easier to go unrecognised. Then People Magazine decided to name me sexiest man alive," he shot a teasing wink at her, "Now I feel like I can't go anywhere. Liam got a good laugh from it though."

"Liam?"

"My older brother?" he replied, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Can't say that I do."

Thankfully before the sibling conversation could travel into territory she was truly uncomfortable with, such as explaining why she couldn't simply give a yes or no, she spotted something that made her stop short.

"You can't be serious?" Emma asked incredulous.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights?" Killian's tone was teasing but Emma could tell there was some underlying worry there, as if he was afraid he had really screwed up in his date choice.

"I'm not," she answered quickly to put his mind to ease, "This just caught me off guard."

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to. I've just never been in a helicopter before. I thought it might be fun."

Emma thought about it for a moment. The idea of getting in a helicopter was one that had never crossed her mind but she wasn't adverse to it either, and it would make a great story to tell Henry.

"Lets do it."

"Great."

Killian offered his arm to her, she contemplated not accepting it for a moment, but in the end she slipped her arm through his. They walked in tandem the rest of the way to the building.

"You know I'm pretty sure I've been here before in Grand Theft Auto," Killian said as he held the door open for Emma to enter.

"I hope you didn't bring me here to steal a helicopter," she joked.

"Of course not, love. I'm too pretty to go to jail. I wouldn't last an hour."

Emma tensed, but forced an awkward chuckle.

It didn't go unnoticed by Killian. He was curious but considering the delicate nature of the topic, chose to let it go. What ever it was, it was a conversation they would have when Emma was ready.

Killian approached the reception, informing the woman behind the counter of his reservation. Once the payment was made they were ushered through a metal detector by security and given a crash course on the do's and dont's of helicopter etiquette.

Another half hour later they were being shown out the back of the building and over to a waiting helicopter. The blades spun loudly overhead as Killian climbed in then turned back to offer Emma his hand. She accepted it graciously and allowed him to pull her up. When they were secure in their seats the helicopter began it ascent.

Emma spent most of the ride looking back and forth between the sights outside and Killian's face. It was lit up like a child throughout the whole tour, a wide grin and bright blue eyes looking out over New York. It was breathtaking to see the city in this way. From so high up you couldn't see the chaos in the streets below, just tall buildings and barely visible people.

Central Park stood out, it's green grass a stark contrast to the grey streets and buildings that surround it on either side. The few minutes they spent flying over it was Emma's favourite of the tour and Killian's as well as she would find out later. They each wore headsets that allowed them to speak to one and other but they both seemed content to enjoy the ride in mesmerizing silence, using only the occasional glance to communicate.

Before either of them knew it the pilot was circling the Statue of Liberty and aiming the helicopter back in the direction of the pier.

When they touched back down again it was nearly two o'clock and Emma was starving. Killian must have read her mind because the next thing she knew he was hailing them a taxi and they were off to get pizza. Killian insisted that he wanted the full New York experience so he let her choose the place.

"I trust that you have knowledge of the best place to get pizza in this city."

"You trust right," Emma told him before instructing the driver where to take them.

The drive was a little long but they filled it with small facts from their lives. He told her he was from a small town in Ireland called Drogheda and laughed when she tried to pronounce it. He and his brother own a house there and it's where he spends every summer. She tried to be as forthcoming with her life as he was.

Killian was careful to stay away from questions that were too personal, probably sensing early that it would be the quickest way to scare Emma off. Instead he chose to ask about her job and she regaled him with stories of stakeouts gone wrong and foot chases in 5 inch heels.

The pizza place Emma took him to was a small place called Alexandria's that went mostly unnoticed on the busy street. Known only to locals it was as cliche a place as any. The same Italian family had owned it since it came into existence and almost everything in the place was a red and white checkered pattern.

Emma told Killian to get them a booth then made her way up to the counter.

"Emma!" A petite woman with a mild Italian accent greeted her, "No, Henry today?" she asked after scanning the room and not finding him.

"No, not today, Rosa."

Emma peeked over her shoulder at Killian sitting in the booth near the window. He was typing something on his phone but as if he could feel her stare he looked up and smiled widely at her.

"Oh, I see. A date today," Rosa said in that same way a grandmother would ask about your new boyfriend. Emma smiled back shyly.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that. Can we get two slices of pepperoni please?" Emma asked before taking one more glance back, Rosa's eyes followed her own. Killian had removed his sunglasses and now Rosa was gasping behind her.

"Is that Killian Jones?" Emma didn't get the opportunity to answer before Rosa was continuing, "I need to go get Vincenzo. You sit darling, I'll bring you your slices." With that Rosa was rushing off towards the kitchen already calling out to her husband.

Emma turned and walked over to the booth, sliding in opposite of Killian.

"I think you may be about to get mobbed," she told him. He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What?"

Killian looked over towards the kitchen where the sounds of rushed footsteps where making their way closer. Soon Vincenzo and his oldest son Antonio where screeching to a stop beside the booth. Vincenzo spoke first.

"Killian Jones in my pizzeria! My pizzeria! I can't believe this!" He spoke loudly. Killian stood and offered his head, Vincenzo took it, shaking it almost too enthusiastically, "This is my boy, Antonio." Killian shook his hand as well. Rosa joined them again sliding a whole pizza onto the table and motioning to the camera hanging around her neck.

"You take a picture, yes?" she asked Killian, "We'll put it up behind the counter."

"Oh ah, yeah, of course," he replied.

"Do you mind, Emma?" Rosa asked, holding the camera out for her to take. Emma slid out of the booth awkwardly and took the camera, preparing to take the picture.

Killian was nearly half a foot taller then the short Italian family but he wrapped one arm around Vincenzo's shoulders and the other around Rosa's then smiled for the camera. Antonio squeezed in next to his father and Emma snapped a few photos.

When Rosa was satisfied, Emma sat back down and Killian joined her.

"The pizza is on the house," Vincenzo told them.

"Thank you," Killian replied.

"You remember this when you play Italy in a few weeks, yes?"

Killian chuckled deeply and nodded. When they were alone again he spoke.

"Sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry. I don't mind."

"You will," he said quietly.

Emma didn't know if that was true or not, but she imagined it probably was. It hadn't bothered her this time but if it became a regular thing when she was out with him she knew it would become an obstacle. For now though she decided it was a conversation they could have later, if ever. This was only a first date, she wasn't committing to marriage.

"So, what was Vincenzo talking about? When you play Italy?" Emma asked as she reached forward and grabbed a slice of their pizza.

"The World Cup in Brazil. It starts on the 12th. I'm flying down there with the national team on Friday," he told her as he grabbed a slice of his own.

"So why are you bothering to fly back to London tomorrow?"

"I have a meeting with my club team manager. I'm trying to transfer up to Manchester or Liverpool but I have to be put on the transfer list first. Hopefully things will go smoothly there and then it's over to Ireland to report for the national team and we're all of to Brazil."

"Wow. Four countries in one week. Is your life always this busy?"

"Not usually. I suppose life just saw it fit for us to meet at the most inconvenient time."

It was the truth of the situation and it gave Emma the opening she needed.

"Yeah about that," she started, Killian looked at her apprehensively, "I'm not sure it's a good idea for me to be starting a long distance relationship at the moment."

He let out a relieved breath upon hearing her words and she was almost insulted until he spoke.

"Emma we only met two days ago. I'm not expecting some kind of commitment." This time she was the relieved one. "I asked you out because I wanted to get to know you. I'd like to keep getting to know you. If that's something you want." It wasn't a question but it sounded a lot like one.

Emma thought about it. Getting to know him better didn't sound so bad. No commitments, no expectations, just two people building a friendship.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that," she told Killian. He smiled happily at her.

"As would I."

After that the conversation switched back to casual topics and they finished their pizza in between facts about themselves. When they were finished eating Killian left a large tip on the table, which Emma made a point not to look at and they each waved goodbye to Rosa as they walked out the door.

"I only live a few blocks away," Emma told him.

"I'll walk you there," Killian offered.

Emma thought about turning him down. It was the middle of the day and she walks these streets all the time she didn't need him to walk her home, but then she realised he wasn't offering out of necessity, he just wanted to. No expectations, Emma reminded herself.

They walked the three blocks back to her apartment mostly in silence, enjoying the sun and each other's company. When they reached the green gate that led to her building's private garden Emma held it open for Killian to follow behind her. He did wordlessly and soon they were standing just outside the door.

"I had fun today."

"Me too, love. Thank you for accompanying me," Killian said, with a short glance down at her lips that Emma didn't fail to miss. When his eyes met hers again she raised a brow causing him to look away bashfully.

"You said no expectations," Emma said, masking her tone.

"I know and I meant it," Killian replied quickly, scratching behind his ear nervously.

"Okay."

Emma hesitated for a moment and then abruptly grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips down to meet her own. Killian kissed her back immediately. The kiss was soft and slow despite Emma's forcefulness, and it lasted a little longer than any first kiss on a not-quite-a-date should have, but Emma was enjoying the rough feel of his scruff and was in no rush to end it. Killian didn't appear to be either has he gripped her hips a little tighter and tilted his head.

When they finally pulled away from each other it was his turn to raise an eyebrow at her. Emma shrugged before responding to his silent question.

"I just had to know." The 'what is would feel like to kiss you' was implied. "Call me, okay? We'll talk."

"Of course. I look forward to the next time we speak."

Emma smiled at him one last time before entering her building. He watched her with a satisfied smirk on his face until she disappeared from sight behind the closing elevator doors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two things happened in this chapter that I didn't intend. First of all it's the first M rated chapter and second, I introduced Liam much sooner into this story than I expected. So in other words, things happened while I was writing and I just went with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time**

 **Chapter 4 - Cup Dreams**

If talking to Emma was easy, thinking about her was even more so. She had been on Killian's mind since they met and the long boring plane rides weren't doing anything to help. The flight to London had been torture on him but his meeting had gone well and he was hopeful his transfer would be moving forward soon. Now he was headed to Ireland, excited to see his brother and niece again. Not to mention hopeful he could find the time to call Emma when he landed.

They hadn't spoken since their date on Sunday, not that they hadn't tried. Time differences and work schedules were making things difficult and it made Killian grateful that they hadn't made any commitments before he'd left. Maybe if things slowed down that could change, but for now friendship would have to do.

A ding was heard as the fasten seat belts sign was turned on and an announcement made that the flight would be landing soon. Killian peered out the window and caught a glimpse of the rocky shores of his homeland, stretching out into grassy hills and small towns.

Killian couldn't have been more relieved when his flight finally touched down. A few days at home and an escape from the flight attendant who'd been making eyes at him since London was exactly what he needed.

The drive from Dublin Airport to the horse ranch he owned with Liam was short so Killian rented a car and made it himself. A small bridge carried him over an even smaller river that ran through the property, a sign reading 'Jones Ranch' greeting him on the other side. When the trees parted the familiar brick home revealed itself.

Killian put the car in park and climbed out, not bothering to grab any of his bags. The large front door was unlocked so he made his way in, calling out for his brother. When he received no response he journeyed further into the house, past the living room and through the kitchen, right out the back door.

He found Liam in the stable brushing a large black Shire. Riley, who was sitting precariously on top of a stall gate, noticed his entrance immediately. "Uncle Killian!" She jumped down from her perch and ran towards him at break neck speed, launching herself into his arms.

"Hey, Ry," he greeted while he released her, only so she could bounce around him excitedly.

"What are you doing here? Daddy said you weren't coming home until next month."

"While I had a few days before I have to fly out and I wanted to surprise you."

"Hello, brother." Liam reached for Killian, pulling him into a tight hug, "It's good to see you."

"You as well, Liam."

They separated, Liam returning to finish brushing the large horse and Killian being drawn into one of Riley's exaggerated stories, this one about a frog she had found on the ranch last week. According to her it had been the size of a cat, but Liam's subtle head shake told him it was probably the size of any other frog.

When Liam announced he was off to shower before lunch Riley dragged Killian over to the pirate ship playground in the back yard, proclaiming him her first mate and threatening to make him walk the plank if he even thought about mutiny. Killian made a mental note to tell Liam that he was letting her watch too many pirate movies again.

By the time Liam returned nearly a half hour later, Killian had been forced to walk the plank, which was a mere two feet from the ground, twelve times, despite his insistence that he wasn't a mutineer. When he finally managed to escape Riley's pirate clutches he joined Liam by the barbecue, accepting the offered beer from his brother's hand.

"So how has she been?" Killian asked has he peeked over at his niece, still on the playground. He sat on a patio chair as Liam stood barbecuing. The smell of steak permeated the air around them. Liam paused and stole a glance at his daughter before answering.

"She's been well. I think the moved helped. And she seems to enjoy having me around more."

"And what about you?"

"It's bittersweet. I love that I get to spend more time with Riley but I wish I had been home more when her..." Liam trailed off, taking a deep breath, "I wish I had been here more when Chloe was alive. I don't know how I'm going to do this without her."

Liam's shoulders slumped as Killian stood, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder for comfort.

"You're a great dad, Liam. If anyone can do this, it's you. Riley's not the first kid you've raised by yourself, and she's a vast improvement over my arse."

Despite his attempt to joke the look in Killain's eyes spoke volume's, tears welling up at the edges. The 'thank you' almost rolled off his tongue but Liam's knowing smile and nod told him that it wasn't necessary. He knew. Killian began wondering how trying to comfort his brother had turned into his own tears, but between the two of them Liam had always been the strong one.

"Enough of this now. Why don't you tell me who's put the dopey smile on my little brother's face?" Killian huffed indignantly has he resumed his seat.

"Younger brother. And I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"You've been staring off into space with a ridiculous grin on your face since you arrived. So what's her name?" Liam's words were accompanied by a sly grin and a raised eyebrow.

"It's Emma. And it's nothing so don't give me that look."

"Do you always think so much about nothing?" Killian blushed and diverted his gaze away from his brother's.

"I met her in New York, we went out, and I haven't spoken to her since."

"But you want to."

"Very much." The grin returned to Liam's face.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just you haven't told me about a girl since high school. I'm happy for you, Killian."

"Well don't be too happy. I told you, right now it's nothing."

"Doesn't mean it can't be something."

Liam was right of course. It could be something. Killian hoped it would be some day but he knew it would take time and work. They live thousands of kilometers away and Emma has a son to worry about and a guarded heart. For now he would have to be satisfied with a budding friendship and the vivid memory of her kiss.

Killian forced it from his mind for the time being though. He didn't get to see what little family he had left very often and he planned on enjoying every moment of it.

/

Killian made it up to his bedroom just after ten o'clock. He desperately needed a shower and a good eight hours of sleep but he'd been waiting all day to call Emma so he flopped on his bed and slipped his phone out of his pocket. He waited with baited breath. The first call he had made to her had gone unanswered and it would have been deflating if he hadn't noticed a missed call from her just a few hours later.

This time Emma answered on the second ring, sounding just as tired as he felt.

"Hey, Killian."

"Hello, Emma."

"I'm sorry I missed you're call yesterday. Work's been crazy."

"Not to worry, lass. I know the feeling. I'm just happy to be speaking to you now."

"Me too." He could hear the smile in her voice and was struck with a small feeling of pride to have put it there. He pledged to put it there as often as he could.

"How have you been? You mentioned work."

"It's been busy lately. I've spent the last week hunting down some guy who ran from credit card fraud. I would have had him on Friday if he had bothered to show up for our date," she was mumbling something now, and he heard her wince, "I tracked him down today. The dumb ass was stupid enough to use another stolen credit card. Once the location was flagged it wasn't hard to figure out the culprit. I mean, two blocks from your former address, dude." Killian heard another wince followed by muttered cursing.

"I'm guessing things didn't go quite as smoothly once you located him."

"He tried to run. I had to tackle him into a clothing display."

The feeling of pride returned to Killian, this time accompanied by arousal. He knew the pride was unwarranted, the arousal however was not.

"Well if you ever see him again thank him for me."

"For what?" she huffed.

"Standing you up." Her laugh radiated like sunshine through the phone and his own face lit up at the sound. It was muffled from the connection but still sounded just as good to him as it had the few times he had heard it on Sunday.

"So what about you? I have to say, I'm surprised you found time to call."

"I don't have to report for camp until tomorrow, so after my flight landed I had some free time. Spent the day with my brother and niece and now I'm here."

"What time is it there?"

"Nearing half past ten."

"Well I don't want to keep you up. If you're tired you should sleep."

"Not to worry, lass. Being a little tired will be worth it."

They talked for a short while after that, mostly about Killian's prospects with Manchester City and Liverpool. Although Emma made it clear she didn't think it was her place to offer an opinion on the matter, Killian insisted that he needed a little objectivity.

On one hand Liverpool was closer to home, only just across the sea. But they wanted a long term deal that Killian wasn't sure he was ready to commit to. Manchester could barely be considered farther away and the team seemed much more flexible on the terms of the deal. Short term or long term they were prepared to work something out.

The only opinion Emma offered on the matter was that his eyes would look best in the sky blue of Manchester City. Judging by the slight intake of breath from her end of the phone, Killian deduced that she hadn't meant to share that particular thought. Regardless he chose not to comment on it, not wanting her to think she ever needed to filter her thoughts.

When Emma announced she had to make dinner Killian finally took note of the time again. Nearly quarter after eleven and he still had to shower.

After assurances that they would talk again soon, and goodbyes that lasted a little longer than necessary, Killian reluctantly hung up his phone, throwing it carelessly onto the bed beside him and standing up. It was late and he was tired but a shower was in order so he dragged himself into the adjoining bathroom and fiddled with the taps until the water was at a desirable temperature. He quickly relieved himself of his jeans and shirt and climbed in.

The warm water felt cool on his hot skin as he leaned into it, resting his hands on the shower wall and ducking his head. He tried hard not to think about blonde hair and eyes the colour of the sea when it rains but his mind failed and his body reacted. Killian tried earnestly to ignore his growing arousal, focusing instead on scrubbing the days of travel from his skin. Unconsciously his hand wondered gradually lower until he was gripping himself firmly, pumping slowly.

He knew it was wrong, thinking about a woman he had known for less then a week in such a way but Emma had captured his thoughts and he was certain she wouldn't be releasing them anytime soon. With that and a plethora of other thoughts in his head he quickened his paced. His hand slipped over himself swiftly with the help of his body wash and soon his forehead rested on his other arm against the shower wall. A breathy moan left his lips upon his release and he watched sheepishly as it was washed down the drain.

Killian rinsed the remaining soap from his body before climbing out of the shower and briefly toweling off. He managed to pull on a pair of boxer-briefs before collapsing back onto his bed. Exhaustion overtook him and he fell asleep instantaneously.

/

The flight to Brazil was long and boring and the teams stop over in New York was far too short for him to sneak off and see Emma, not to mention she was surely working. Killian however did take a chance at calling her, knowing it would likely be his only chance to do so for quite some time. To his everlasting delight she answered.

"Hey, Killian."

"Hello, love."

"Aren't you supposed to be on a plane right now? How are you calling me?"

"We had a stop over in New York. I'm at JFK."

"Oh. Well um, I'm working right now so..." Emma trailed off.

"No, no, that's not why I called."

"Then why did you call?"

"Well if all goes well I'm gonna be busy for the next month or so and I don't know how much we're going to be able to talk. I just thought I'd take this last opportunity to make sure you wouldn't forget me while I'm away." Outwardly his words sounded like a joke but inside Killian was entirely serious. Emma laughed on the other line, easing some of Killian's tension.

"I can't imagine I'll be forgetting you anytime soon, Jones."

"I'm glad to hear it, _Swan_." He emphasized her last name. It was the first time he'd called her by it but he liked the way it rolled of his tongue.

From the corner of his eye Killian spotted rapid movement, looking over he was greeted with one of the teams assistant coaches signaling for him to hang up the phone and pointing at the large digital clock above the flight board. The rest of the team had already gathered their things and were now making their way toward the gate.

"I'm sorry, Swan. It appears my flight is boarding. I'm afraid this is were we part ways." She scoffed at his flamboyant words but didn't comment.

"Well have a safe flight. And call me if you get the chance."

"Of course, love. Goodbye."

"Bye." Killian pulled the phone away from his ear, reluctantly reaching with his thumb to end the call when he heard Emma's voice travel through the speaker again, "And Killian?" He pressed the phone back to his ear embarrassingly fast.

"Yes?"

"Good luck," she said earnestly. A grin split his face.

"Thank you, Emma."

By the time Killian slipped his phone back into his pocket and collected his carry on most of the team had already made it on board and he was being frantically waved forward, as if he were in danger of missing the flight.

When Killian settled into his seat he allowed the enthusiasm of his surrounding teammates to wash over him as well. He was nervous but mostly excited. This was his second World Cup and his first as captain. The pressure was on. Four years ago Ireland hadn't made it out of the group stage but they had vastly improved since then and the expectations were much higher. Killian couldn't afford distractions, even pretty blonde ones.

/

Emma doesn't know how it happened, it fact she wasn't even aware that she had these channels, but she does so here she is. This is the third one of his games that she's watched over the last ten days and according to the broadcaster the last of the group stage, what ever that means.

The first time it had been an accident. Sitting in her living room, browsing through some files and channel surfing, she had happened upon it. She had wrestled with the idea of finding something else, but the camera chose that moment to pan in on Killian and soon she was enthralled, not by the sport itself, but by Killian in his natural habitat. He played with a confidence she had never seen in him before, which spoke volumes about his abilities. It was almost as if he were an extension of the field, weaving through defenders and scoring with such grace it was enough to make anyone believe that the man was made to play soccer. Emma believed it.

She also tried to pretend her favourite part of the game wasn't the end, when the players on each team traded shirts. It was a phenomenon she didn't understand, but definitely appreciated, especially each time Killian striped his off and handed it to the player on the opposing team who also wore a yellow arm band. Emma had figured out pretty quickly that that was the sign of the captain and since then a small wave of pride had filled her every time she spotted Killian's. The pride, along with most if her other thoughts, dissipated with his shirt each time though. The photo Ruby had shown her was nothing compared to live action, a light sheen of sweat covering the muscles that tightened with every movement and disheveled hair that he made look just as good as it had on the night she met him.

He was a very distracting specimen. So much so that it took a moment for Emma to notice Henry enter the room. He sat beside her on the couch and stared curiously at the TV.

"Why are you watching soccer?" Emma contemplated lying. Telling him that she had just hadn't bothered to change it, but Henry's a smart, he'd know if she were lying. Plus there's no harm in telling him about a friend.

"A friend of mine is playing." Henry's eyes it up excitedly. Like most kids on this side of the world Henry wasn't much of a soccer fan, leaning more towards baseball, but he knew enough to know what it meant to play on TV.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Emma answered with a smile, pointing out Killian on the screen, "His name is Killian." Henry looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't know him," he sounded puzzled, rightly so. Emma didn't have many friends, really just Ruby and Elsa, and Henry knew both of them quite well. They were practically family at this point. "Do I get to meet him?" Henry looked at her expectantly. Emma wasn't sure what the answer to that question was. Right now Killian was just a friend, but he had potential and she knew if it ever became more she would have to tread carefully around Henry. She hadn't had a serious boyfriend since Henry was born and had never had to worry about when the right time to introduce them would be. For now she just figured the best answer would be the simplest.

"Maybe some day, kid."

Emma wondered silently if Henry and Killian would like each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for such a long wait between chapters but I really hit a wall with this one. The wait for the next chapter shouldn't be nearly as long and that's when we'll really get into things.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time, I did Rumple would be dead, Belle would be with someone who actually deserves her, and Regina would get far less screen time.**

 **Chapter 5 - New Places/The City**

Three weeks later it was a semi-final loss to Germany that ousted Ireland from the tournament. A disappointing loss for both Killian and his follow countrymen but a good result for Ireland's national football program none the less.

The trip to Brazil that felt overly long the first time was even longer on the way home, mostly do to the enthusiasm of the first trip being replaced by a somber attitude. Most of Killian's teammates were on their way home for a few weeks to relax before joining their club teams, Killian himself was off to a brand new city with just a short stop in London before hand.

All this travel meant he hadn't had found much time to talk to Emma but they'd been texting quite frequently. Killian was hopeful that once he was settled they'd find time to speak more regularly. For now he still had a lot to do before that would become a reality.

When he landed in London and made it to his building he was greeted at the front desk by a medium sized package he had been anticipating. Inside were the first of his new football shirts, two to be exact.

Once he was in his apartment Killian removed them from the box, taking the time to fold them both neatly and place them in separate packages. The first he addressed to his brother in Drogheda, the second was off to New York. He hoped Emma didn't find such a gift to forward but she's seemed rather displeased when he'd told her he couldn't let her in on were he was going and Killian thought this would be a nice way to reveal the secret.

The packages sat on the counter while Killian showered and changed. Most of his things he'd had packed for him while he was away, when he was settled in his new place he would have them shipped to him. He was in his apartment for under two hours when he found himself grabbing his bag and heading for the door. He had a flight to catch and still had to stop at the post office.

A short time later he was pulling into a air hanger. His new club wanted to keep things under wraps for as long as possible so they had arranged a private flight. Killian would have been satisfied driving but for the sake of time he'd accepted. The short fight saw him arrive in little over an hour.

After nearly a full twenty-four hours of travel Killian was bone tired and couldn't even be excited to finally be dropping into his hotel bed. He fell asleep almost instantly knowing tomorrow would mark another long day for him as he began the search for a new apartment.

/

Emma was hit with a sense of deja vu when she slid into the booth across from Elsa, who had decided to sit inside today to retreat from the heat.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"I already ordered. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'm starving."

Emma's drink was already on the table so she reached for it and took a long sip. The day was hot, borderline sweltering and Emma was grateful for the cool ice tea.

"So where's Henry today?"

"Day camp. I wasn't going to send him but they're going to the museum and he really wanted to go."

They made idle chat while they waited for their food to be brought. Mostly they talked about work. Elsa was quite the successful business women, having opened her first store fresh out of university. Now Arendelle's was expanding to a third location, it's first in Brooklyn. Emma was looking forward to this opportunity to pick Elsa's brain about business. She hadn't told anybody but she had been saving money for as long as she'd been able and had recently began composing a business plan to start her own bail bonds agency.

"So how's the new store coming along?"

"Surprisingly on schedule," Elsa joked. "Ruby's been going on relentlessly about bringing in some local Brooklyn labels. I agree it's a good idea, but I'm afraid she might be going overboard."

"That's what you get for making her your senior buyer," Emma teased. "Which reminds me, why is Ruby missing lunch again?"

"She has a business meeting," Elsa rolled her eyes. "Which actually just means she's skipping out on us to see her new boo."

"New? What happened to the doctor?" Elsa shrugged.

"She never said. The new guys a researcher at the New York Public Library and apparently he's not that new because she's been seeing him for close to a month now."

"How do I not know about this? Usually Ruby's dying to tell us about her flings."

"Maybe this one's more than just a fling. Maybe it's serious."

Emma had never known Ruby to have a serious relationship, then again up until a month and a half ago Emma hadn't been much for them either. Even though Killian wasn't her boyfriend, her friendship with him definitely felt like the beginnings of a commitment. If this guy meant the same thing to Ruby, then Emma was happy for her.

Before she could explore that thought further their waiter was placing their meals in front of them and they were both digging in.

"So, have you spoken to Killian much?" Elsa asked between bites.

"We've been texting a lot, but we haven't had much time to actually talk. He just left Rio a few days ago and now he's moving. Once he's settled in we'll be able to speak more."

"He's moving? Where's he moving to?"

"I don't know. He's transferring teams and says it's a surprise."

Honestly Emma had been slightly peeved when Killian had refused to tell her, insisting that it remain a secret until what he called "The Big Reveal." It wasn't until he informed her that not even his own brother knew that she had relented and let the subject drop. That was five days ago and the next time they talked he was not going to get off so easily.

"I don't suppose he's moving to our side of the pond," Emma's eyes widened comically at the idea and she coughed to clear her throat of the french fry she'd been chewing, "At least not yet," Elsa added slyly. Emma rolled her eyes and chose to ignore the comment altogether. She and Killian hadn't even known each other two months, they aren't even dating. Not to mention he'd said no commitments, so for him to make such a large one at the expense of his career would be ridiculous and to Emma, utterly terrifying.

Shaking the thought from her mind Emma decides to turn the tables on Elsa.

"So what about you? Anyone new on the horizon?"

Elsa shook her head.

"The only men I ever meet are pompous business types, most of whom are over the age of sixty and all of whom fail to hide their true thoughts about women in business." Emma cringed. "I think I'm going to be waiting a long time for the right guy to come along but that's fine with me."

"Well if you get tired of waiting and want to be proactive, Killian has a brother." Elsa smirked and shook her head, not dignifying Emma's teasing with a response.

After their relationship talk the conversation shifted back to work. Emma finally having the guts to share her future plans. Elsa was more than supportive, sharing tips and going into detail about business loans and reliable employees. It was easy to point out the vast difference between bail bonds and retail but Elsa still knew her way around running a business so Emma soaked in all the knowledge she offered.

Emma knew her own agency was still a long way away, but she was determined. She wanted to be able to offer Henry more stability. The first few years of his life had been hard going and it wasn't until they'd left Boston and come to New York three years ago that their lives had become comfortable, but Emma wasn't satisfied with that. She knew to give Henry the best life she could she needed to keep moving forward. Staying stagnant wouldn't be enough.

Emma was pulled from her thoughts when Elsa started talking about her hunt for new employees. The stories of interviews gone wrong brought a smile to Emma's face and they spent the rest of lunch laughing together.

Emma left the restaurant nearly two hours before she had to get Henry from camp so she made the short walk back to her apartment to kill time there. When she arrived at her building there was a package waiting for her in the lobby, a medium sized box from London. Figuring it must be from Killian she accepted it, saying 'thanks' to the man behind the desk before heading to the elevator.

Emma was just stepping out of the elevator when her phone started ringing. The caller ID revealed it was Killian.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hello, love."

"I just got you're package. What's in it?"

"Well there's an easy way for you to find out." Emma rolled her eyes, forgetting for a second that he couldn't see her. The line was silent while she fumbled with letting herself into her apartment, "Do you have time to talk?"

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" Killian's chuckle sounded from the other end of the phone.

"Yes, but I was thinking Skype."

"Oh." Previously they'd only ever talked about Skyping. Their communication had been so limited though that they'd never had the time. Emma had to admit that seeing his face would be nice. She agreed quickly and hung up her phone with the promise to see him in a few minutes.

Her computer was in her bedroom so Emma made a beeline for it, removing her jacket on the way and draping it over one of her dining chairs. Once she had her laptop Emma settled onto the couch and turned it on. Within minutes Killian's smiling face appeared on the screen, pixelly but still refreshing to see. Emma hadn't seen him since his last World Cup game. That was nearly two weeks ago now. His hair looked unkempt and his beard was longer than usual but Emma attributed that to his too busy schedule. Killian was sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen of a modern looking condo, behind him Emma could see a large living room filled with boxes.

"Hi."

"Good afternoon, love."

Emma smiled. She knew it was five hours ahead where he was, the sun only just beginning to set in the window behind him. Despite the time he was sipping coffee.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Too long ago."

"Well I don't want to keep you up."

"Don't worry, lass. You're plenty worth it," Emma hoped he couldn't see her blush over the computer screen. "So did you open your gift yet?"

"Oh, no." Emma searched for the package with her eyes, spotting it on the island in the kitchen. She set her laptop on the coffee table and went to grab it. When she returned Killian was looking at her with anticipation. Quickly Emma began tearing at the tape holding the box together. Inside was a single shirt. A sky blue shirt with the name Jones on the back and Killian's signature number nine. Emma smiled brightly. "Manchester City." Killian nodded.

"Four years and... I won't tell you how much money."

"I'd say you don't have to if the look of your place is any indication," Emma said, pointedly peering at the room behind him.

"Oh, yeah. Do you want to see it?"

"Of course."

Killian started with the kitchen, picking his laptop up and turning it around so she could see the space. New appliances and granite counter tops greeted her. It wasn't too big, just large enough to be comfortable. The rest of the apartment seemed to follow that same pattern, Emma noticed as Killian shuffled from room to room. By the time the tour was finished and Killian had settled down on his own couch it was nearly time for Emma to get Henry and based off the frequency of Killian yawns it was time for him to go to sleep.

"So, you like it?"

"It looks great. I gotta say I'm jealous of your bathtub."

"I'm pretty jealous of yours too."

Killian didn't try to hide what he meant and Emma felt heat flare between her thighs. They'd been flirting since they met and Emma would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it, because she had, in quite a bit of detail, but Killian had never been so suggestive.

"You should be," Emma replied. Killian lifted his eyebrows at her and attempted a sexy smolder that was interrupted by yet another yawn. Emma laughed, "I think it's time you went to sleep."

"Too right, lass. My official introduction to the team is on Monday and I have about 72 hours of sleep to catch up on before then."

"Good luck," Emma replied. "What time do you think you'll be done on Monday?"

"Probably no later than three. Why?"

"Just thinking we could do this again."

"Don't you have to work?" Emma shrugged.

"I don't have anything urgent right now. Maybe a stakeout later in the week if my source comes through with a location. Everything else is on my own time."

Killian smiled excitedly.

"Wonderful. Then I'll call you when I'm home Monday and we can chat."

"Great. Looking forward to it."

"Myself as well, love."

Emma chuckled at his flamboyant phrasing. She was sure he only spoke like that because he knew it made her smile.

"Goodnight, Killian."

"Good afternoon, Emma."

Emma waited for the screen to go dark before she excited Skype and closed her own laptop. For once in her life she was looking forward to a Monday.


End file.
